Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a brush that is attachable to a wheelchair to provide a cleaning mechanism for a wheel of the wheelchair.
Description of Related Art
A wheelchair is a device used by an injured or a handicapped individual for mobility purposes. The typical wheelchair includes four wheels where two wheels provide a swivel and steering capability. Two larger wheels are provided to help the seated individual to propel him self or her self in the wheelchair. Wheelchairs typically traverse over various surfaces and as a result the wheels may collect dirt and debris. The collection of dirt and debris on the wheels may make maneuvering the wheelchair difficult and also may damage the wheels. Individuals that use wheelchairs may not be able to clean or maintain wheels as necessary during use. As a consequence, it would be advantageous to have a device that is easily attachable to an existing wheelchair to provide a cleaning or debris removal system for the wheels of the wheelchair. Some cleaning mechanisms have been developed for tires in wheels in the prior art however many of the brushes designed are not effective in removing debris and dirt from the surface of the wheel in an effective manner.